I'm Back!
by Hamtaro23
Summary: Sakura died and Li can't get his mind of her. And then Suddenly MAdison recived a package, saying I'm Bakc. Wonder waht that means? Did Sakura come back to life or she never died?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Why?  
  
"WATCH OU!!!" Sakura pushed Li out of the way as a huge blast hit her instead of Li.  
  
"SAKURA!" Li rushed over to her. "Why Sakura why? Why did you do that? Why did you risk your life just to save me?"  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked up at Li. She smiled weakly and said, "Because I love you Li! I always will, I .love..you.." Sakura's words drifted away as she closed her eyes and her hand fell to the ground (mind you how can I just say she died?).  
  
"No....No..NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Li shouted shaking Sakura, "Wake up Sakura! Say something to me!!! Sakura!!" At that moment Li felt someone's hand on his shoulder. It was Madison. She stopped taping and just shook her head.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!" Li popped out of bed. He felt a chilly breeze blow in from the window. Then he thought he saw something, it looked like Sakura flying on her staff waving at him. He snapped back to reality. "It's happening again, I am seeing Sakura again. Why, did she have to die? I miss...I can't live without her!!!!!!!" He sighed and looked out his window at the moon.  
  
Flashback------  
  
"It will be okay." Sakura said and suddenly her plane staff changed.  
  
It was the day of the judgment, a full moon day, just like tonight.  
  
End-------------  
  
Li shook his head, he didn't want to remember that nor that dream he had of the day Sakura died. But what he wanted to know was what and where that huge energy blast come from.  
  
No Sakura card could have done it, but what????  
  
"LI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kero shouted.  
  
"AH!!!!!!!!!!!! SHUT UP STUFFED ANIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Li threw a pillow at the yellow flying creature. "Why did you have to shout, it hurts my ears!'  
  
"Why do you always throw pillows at me! Sakura don't do that!" Kero replied.  
  
"Sakura." Li whispered as Kero said it. He looked down. He felt tears.  
  
"Sorry." Kero said holding the pillow.  
  
"Don't worry, come on lets go get breakfast. Wonder what Wei made today?" Li tried to cheer up but he couldn't.  
  
* + *  
  
DING DONG!!!! "Who is it?" Madison asked as she opened the door, no one was there. She looked down, there was a package there. Wrapped in cherry blossom paper with a bow on top it looked like something Sakura would do.  
  
"Hm.wonder what this might be?"  
  
She sat down and opened it. Inside was a pin. It looked like something from one of Sakura's costumes. And there was also a piece of paper. It had the Sakura's Symbol on it. Madison got serious, is someone playing a joke?  
  
Written on the paper was: Hi! I'm Back!  
  
* + *  
  
So how do you think of that? Its my first fic where Sakura died. Hope you enjoy it! R+R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for keeping you waiting! I never actually believed so many people actually read this story! I was away at camp and just got back.so here.CHAPTER 2~~~  
  
Chapter 2: WHO?  
  
Madison dropped the note.she started to sweat. The Pin was the one on Sakura's costume she wore with the blast hit her.  
  
"Sakura." Madison whispered.  
  
Flashback-------  
  
"It's beautiful! That's so sweet! My Cherry Blossom pin would fit right here!" Sakura picked up the outfit looking pleased for the first time about a costume.  
  
"A cherry blossom pin! That's a great idea! I was going to put this on it!" Madison pulled out a miniature star that had a camera in the middle.  
  
Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"That I could make a tape from SAKURA THE CARDCAPTOR's view!" Madison had stars in her eyes..her mind was off somewhere...thinking about that tape.  
  
End----  
  
But of course Madison never got the tape (though she did put the camera on Sakura's hat) after she saw Li she never dared to touch that tape.  
  
Suddenly the window opened with a bang and cold wind blew in to the room. Several cherry blossom flowers blew along with them.  
  
Madison jumped. She picked up the phoned and called Li's house.  
  
"Hello. Li Showron (well if was going to use that American names might as well use it to its full intent!) Speaking.O..It's you Madison..Glad to here..WHAT? Come over sure...I will be right there." Li dropped the phone on the couch, grabbed Kero by the tail and almost flew out the house. He ran down that street and turned the corned, almost killed a ginger cat as he flew down the street. He kicked over a trash can and jumped the fence. He got cut be a rosebush but didn't mind he needs to get there fast....and I mean FAST!!! This was too important.  
  
By the time he got there. he had rip in his jacket and a few bruises on his face he hair was messed up and he was panting so hard that the dog understood what he said. (Rough translation: I want dog chou...no..no..mo.dog.go..jigige..go ...Sakura...eat...do..jiggies...jigolo!.........) Madison opened the door.but before she could say anything she froze.....in utter silence and pointed to something behind Li..Li turned around AND...  
  
8888888  
  
I know that was a really really short chapter! But I have to go!! BYE!! UPDATE WILL BE COMING..SOON!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
